


Young at Heart, Lost In Soul

by Beateninlips



Category: All Time Low (Band), As It Is (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Maine (Band), Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Band Fic, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beateninlips/pseuds/Beateninlips
Summary: A soulmate AU.Alex doesn't know who all time low is, but is thrusted into the spotlight when he takes a chance that leads him on the journey of a life time.





	Young at Heart, Lost In Soul

Alex was always losing things; whether it be his phone, socks, pencil, drawing tablets, or misplaced papers. He was your typical teenager always late to everything, moody, and never wanted to socialize with anyone. He kept his head down in school, didn’t answer questions, just walked the halls occasionally went to class and went home to lock himself in his room. His room was his savior it was the only place he felt he was safe from everything in the outside world. His guitar, notebook filled with miscellaneous lyrics, the misplaced papers he’s forgotten over time, and finally the box of random things from his soulmate. Alex knew it was weird to keep someone else’s things, but he still didn’t know who his soul mate was. 

Alex peered within the box to see if anything new was lost today, but instead, it was the same old things. A couple of guitar picks, some sheet music, a couple of misplaced papers, a music magazine, and finally a cracked phone. Alex sighed he was hoping for something new today, anything, in particular, that would tell him who is soulmate was. His friends all had their soulmates and Alex was still on the outside a late bloomer in everything. Alex had always been behind, never liking any of his classes enough to care. He was picked on all through school and finally just starting to disappear into the shadows. 

Alex turned on the phone and started at the lock screen a mystery photo of a someone on stage singing showed on the screen, but he could not for the life of him figure out who it was. Alex loved music always playing guitar and singing to the latest Blink-182 songs, but this artist was unfamiliar to him entirely. He kind of resemble that of Brendon Urie, but with less forehead and not as classy suits. Instead, this person was carefree with different shades of hair colors, the screen showed them having blue hair and a necklace that kind of looked like it was made out of lifesavers. This didn’t leave anything about them like who to return the phone to if lost or anything. So Alex just sat here with a useless phone staring at the photo trying to get a clue of who this person could be. Before long another thing popped into the box, a piece of paper of some sort. Alex didn’t think anything of it brushing it off like anything piece of homeworking or something. Finally shoving the phone back in the box he paced his room finally his eyes settle on the guitar. He strums a few notes just to test how the guitar will play tonight and then he starts into a song one that’s become all too familiar over these last few years, the lyrics just poured out of him and his fingers danced along the fretboard of the old guitar. He did this till all the emotions just came and tears were pouring down his face, old memories resurfacing. Alex didn’t want to read the paper, but he knew he should it could be a clue to his soulmate. So, he dug it out from the box. He contemplated opening it weighing his options in his mind what would happen if he opened it and what if he didn’t open it. 

Finally, he slowly uncrumpled the paper, hoping and praying for something related to his soulmate, but instead of a heartfelt note, all he had in his hands was a schedule of his soulmate’s next few weeks. It was broken down day by day of where he would be every hour of every day. This stalkerish vibe went through Alex. He looked closer at the schedule trying to figure out anything about the person. 

MONDAY //  
8 am - Get Up  
10 am - Actually Get Up  
12 pm - Press and Lunch  
1 pm - Band Meeting  
5 pm - Vocal Rehearsal  
7 pm - Guitar Rehearsal   
9 pm - Party  
12 am - Bed

Tuesday //  
8 am - Up  
10 am - Rehearsal  
12 pm - Lunch  
2 pm - Band Meeting   
3 pm - Meet with Record Label to discuss touring  
5 pm - Full Band Rehearsal / FIgure out set list  
10 pm - Pack For Tour  
12 am - Bed

Wednesday //  
8 am - Up  
10 am - Band Rehearsal  
5 pm - Press and Dinner  
12 am - Bed

Thursday //  
8 am - Up  
10 am - Get on Bus to head to show  
12 pm - Lunch  
12 am - Bed

Friday // Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
8 am - Up  
10 am - Press  
12 pm - Lunch  
1 pm - Sound Check  
5 pm - Band rehearsal  
7 pm - Vocal Warm Ups  
9 pm - On stage  
11 pm - Meet and Greet  
12 am - Bus Call

Saturday // Baltimore, Maryland  
8 am - Up  
10 am - Sound Check  
12 pm - Lunch and Press  
2 pm - Meet and Greet  
5 pm - VIP Package holders come  
7 pm - Full Band Rehearsal  
9 pm - On Stage  
11 pm - Party (Final Day of Tour)

Alex took a second glance at the last day making sure it said Baltimore. He couldn’t believe what he saw. His soulmate was in a band and they were coming to his state. He stared at it in disbelief before deciding he needs to get tickets. He started up his computer and open google chrome not knowing what to search he typed in “Concerts in Baltimore on Saturday”. He wasn’t expecting much out of this as he didn’t know what his soulmate looked like or what the band was called, but his luck was there as there was only 1 band coming into MD that weekend, they were called “All Time Low”. Alex didn’t know anything about this band, so he scoured the internet trying to find anything on them, there were very few things about them. There wasn’t very much on the internet about them just a few articles about how they were up and coming, supposedly the next big thing, and finally an article about how their lead singer just left. 

The last article caught his attention clicking the link he read the story that stated that they just had artistic differences and they were currently looking for a new singer. Now this caught Alex’s attention, he knew he could sing but he's never sang in front of an audience, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him he searched for a phone number or contact or anything. He had to scroll through more of the article then he planned on reading and found a contact to reach the band. He pulled out his phone and opened a new text message he typed the phone number in the contact box, but debating what to put in the message. Alex had no idea what he was even doing he knew he wasn’t good enough to be apart of a band. This wasn’t what his dream was supposed to be, he was supposed to be looking at college applications and applying to be something he doesn’t want to be. 

His phone sat there opened on the nightstand next to him when he got up in the morning. He knew this would be a good opportunity, but the doubts crowded his mind. Alex forced his fingers to type the words, “I saw an article about you guys looking for a lead singer. I was just wondering if I could audition or something. I’ll be at the show on Saturday, so yeah. Thanks, Alex.” He sent it off before he could second-guess the words he wrote. Alex shut off his phone and went on with his regular day not wanting to look at his phone. He plugged his headphones in and turned on some music as he walked his regular path to school.

At school, everything went normal Alex didn’t want to look at his phone but it was either that or be forced to have social interactions with people. He wasn’t expecting a response at all from these random people, but he was proven wrong as there was a text awaiting him when he opened his phone. He clicked on it to open it and his body flooded with anxiety about what this could be the text read, “Hey Alex, thanks for your interest in the singing position, obviously we’d like to see if you could sing so if you could would you send us a video of you singing something.” Alex should of thought of that before he sent the first text he felt stupid. He had plenty of videos of him singing as they were good ways to keep memories of his lyrics. He sent the one video of him singing last night. 

\-----------------------------------------  
Jack’s perspective

I knew Awsten leaving wasn’t my fault, but it sure felt like it. The three of us left knew we’d have to find a new singer or else that was the end of “All Time Low” so we put an ad out and so far we’ve only gotten one response to it. Some kid named Alex showed interest in the band the only thought that went through my mind was does he even know anything about the band. The drama that has become All Time Low with Awsten leaving and everything else just falling apart. The rehearsal last night was terrible none of us could sing we were in really bad trouble if we couldn’t find a singer. A notification interrupted my thoughts it was a video of the kid singing. 

I opened the video and hit play. My first thought was wow he plays guitar too as he strums a few chords to warm up. He continues through the chord progressions until the words come in. I stopped the video and restarted it listening even closer this time. These words were familiar to me, but I couldn’t place where I’ve heard them before. I let the song continue on. I was utterly shocked at how well he had control over his voice. I didn’t have control over this decision, so time to wait until the guys come home. But I couldn’t figure out where I heard those words before they were so familiar but distant at the same time. 

While waiting on Zack and Rian to come home I looked through my box of soulmate’s things, looking closely at the notebooks and papers for those words on them, but I couldn’t find them anywhere. I was putting the things away when I heard the door close and ran to go see who came in. Instantly pouncing on Zack’s back, he gave me a weird look as I don’t normally look this happy. He asked me “what’s up” and I told him “I might have found another singer for us.” He gave me this look of disbelief and I pulled out my phone and played the song. His eyes opened wide when the voice came in. The video ended and Zack said, “It’s perfect, exactly what we are looking for. But we should probably meet him before we decide, we don’t need another Awsten situation.” I totally agreed with him I told him, “He’s coming to the show on Saturday, maybe we can meet him that day.” Zack agreed and said, “I know we have a show that day, but why don’t we have him come out and try to do the show with us that way we get all day to figure out if we like him and he can figure out if he likes performing.” I nodded in agreement and quickly texted the guy back asking him. And quickly got a text back saying he could. 

 

The next few days went by in a drag we had to cancel our first tour date, but luckily the other bands pulled through and performed. We just continued on to Baltimore with high hopes for the new singer. Saturday couldn’t get here any quicker as I laid my head down and rested.

I woke up to someone shaking me I slapped them in the face with a pillow, but they kept shaking me. I didn’t want to get out of bed, but they forcefully pulled me out of bed and I hit the floor with a boom. I looked up at the person and exclaimed: “What the hell!”. Zack just gave me a look and walked off. I then remember that it was Saturday and that Alex dude was coming. I quickly got up, showered, and got ready for the day ahead. I checked my phone to see any new text that may have come and none. Not even from Awsten, he could of at least said goodbye after everything we shared together. 

 

\------------------------

To say Alex wasn’t nervous was an understatement he was pacing his small room. Nothing could calm him down, his mind was racing with questions. He decides to text the band again and ask a few things. He opened his messages and proceed to ask a gazillion questions it was only 9 am it was going to be a long day for Alex. His phone went off as he paced his room some more contemplating what to wear. They seemed nice enough to answer his questions and even explain things more. He realized that he didn’t have much time to get down to the venue so he quickly threw on a black shirt, some skinny jeans, his converse, and quickly ran a brush through his hair. He grabbed his guitar, his phone, his soulmates phone and threw on his bracelet and jean jacket as he went out the door. He hurried down the street towards the venue. 

When he got there he was instantly lost. He pulled out his phone and quickly shot of a text saying he was here, but before he could send it off the bus door opened. His head instantly shot up to look at the person. The black hair with a spot dyed red, his glaring blue eyes, and his too cool to be here attitude were the first things you saw about him. The wearing of all black and the messy hair were the second things you noticed. He walked over to Alex who was shaking like a nervous wreck. 

\--------------------------  
Jack’s perspective

I walked out of the bus as it was almost ten and the kid should be showing up soon and my eyes locked with someone else's. I walked off the bus steps and closer to him his vibrant forest green eyes, tousled hair, and carefree attitude was the first thing you noticed about him. I walked closer calling out, “Alex?” and he responded with a quiet, “yes”. I took the kids hand and had him follow me onto the bus where Zack and Rian where still sitting eating breakfast. I opened the door and helped him inside Zack and Rian turned towards us. I walked over to them motioning for Alex to follow and started saying, “Hey guys, this is -” and blatantly got cut off by Zack saying, “We already know, Jack. You’ve been talking about him for the last week non-stop.” Alex blushed and Zack continue on,” Hey Alex, I’m Zack I play bass and that over there is Rian he plays drums. So you sing and play the guitar that’s cool. Do you have any other hidden talents we should know about?” Alex responded, “Not that I know of yet.” I quickly stepped in again and told them that we had soundcheck now. We all headed off the bus together and I quickly grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him off the bus leaving the other two in the dust. I caught him up on everything he needs to know including that he would be playing in the show tonight and that Zack and Rian were soulmates that way he didn’t feel weird if he walked in on them together. 

\-----------------------  
Alex’s perspective

Everything was a bit much at once, but the last part about Zack and Rian stuck in his mind. If they were soulmates that meant this phone belongs to Jack. Jack is my soulmate… was the realization that went across his mind. This obnoxiously loud kid is my soulmate, I think but the only way to find out would be to give him this phone but when would be a good time. 

Jack went on to say that we would be performing that song Alex sent them and his mind instantly shot back to reality. Alex told him he couldn’t perform it. He asked Alex why not and Alex blanked on a reason. Alex’s mind lit up with a thousand reasons, one of them being Jack, but he couldn’t find anything to say. Jack just gave me a weird look and kept going probably coming back to that subject later. We went through the rest of the setlist, most of which Alex knew except for “All Time Low’s” songs, but there was only 2 or 3 they shouldn’t be hard to learn.

We went through sound check and they made him feel like he was apart of the group. As a group we were just joking around and having a good time before long we had a few other people joining us. Alex’s face looked like he was lost again, he didn’t know any of these people. But Jack grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him onto the bus away from the people.

Alex figured now would be a good time to tell him why he couldn’t play that song. He started by saying, “Jack, I can’t play that song-” Jack interrupted him, “Alex, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” But Alex continued on, “I can’t play this song, because all the lyrics aren’t my own” Jack’s face went to a confused look, ”these aren’t all my own lyrics. I got a paper one day with words written on it, it was by no means a complete song. So, I took it and used it to inspire my own songs. The next day, I got a phone in my soulmate box. I believe it belongs to you and I believe you wrote those words first.” Alex gave the phone to Jack and looked anywhere but at Jack.

Jack didn’t know how to respond to what he was just told, but took the phone from Alex and turned it on. It was his ex, Awsten’s photo as the lock screen having fun on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Interest gives me more reason to write, so comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
